Once Upon A Time
by DessaandKozakura
Summary: a story i wrote in english class. its about Dani and Rosalie when Dani first meets Ryan. idea belongs to Dessa and i want to dedicate this to her for giving me the idea and for being an awesome friend.Pairings: Dani/Ryan aka OC/Ryan. please R&R. -complete-
1. Dani Meet Ryan

Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time in Miami Dade County…

Sirens blared as hummers, police cars, and ambulances raced down the street…

People walked up and down the halls of the Miami Dade Crime Lab handing off folders, or chatting happily amongst themselves. Others were examining evidence, handling dead bodies, running DNA, test firing guns or even in interrogations with potential suspects….

Two girls walked to the beach after two long days of packing and unpacking, and hauling boxes to and fro all the way from New York to Miami. They talked quietly amongst themselves as the wondered along the beach. The red headed girl was so engrossed in the conversation that she didn't notice the guy approaching her….

He used to not being noticed by people. He was short and quiet. He didn't really stand out amongst the many others that do the same job, and no one really noticed him or cared. Every time someone walks by him another nail drives into his body making his heart hurt more. Maybe someday he would where he belonged. He walked along the shore listening to the waves crash onto the shore and the sand crunch with each step he took. He continued to wonder lost in his thoughts and unaware of the approaching girls….

The girls continued to walk along the beach and talk amongst themselves when he ran into her. She fell onto the ground and he did as well. He stood up and hurried over to her noting that the brown haired girl was standing off to the side trying to suppress a laugh...

"I'm so sorry" he said apologetically as he extended his hand to help her up. She took his hand as he pulled her up….

She seemed familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe it was her hair or eyes. She had long red hair and blue eyes. Or maybe he had just seen her before, he knew for a fact that he didn't but she just seemed so familiar….

"I'm Dani" the red headed girl said making him snap out of his thoughts

"Ryan" he replied

_It's only once upon a time_

_What happens next is up to you…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i wrote this quickly in english class so i know it may have some grammer errors. anyways i want to dedicate this TFKpuppet aka Dessa for the idea, the character dani, and for being a great friend. please let us know what you think and its very much appriciated. Also we do have some other Dani and Rosalie stories let us know if you want us to upload them here as well. anyways the review button is below and you should click on it and leave us a review. pretty please?**


	2. Ryan Meet Dani

**A/N: the format is alittle different then last chapter. I was going to go back and edit the format but i'm to tired to do that so here is chapter two!:) This idea once again came from the friend who Dani belongs to:) So special thanks to her and enjoy the chapter!:)**

* * *

><p> Once upon a time in Miami Dade County, more precisely, the Miami Dade Crime Lab…<p>

The lab, he noticed, was busy as usual. Today was only his third day here. He turned his attention back to the microscope in front of him as Eric came into the trace lab…

_He always compares me to Speed, I'm not Speed and yet..._

Eric wondered over to where Ryan was, and stood next to him and didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence between the two and finally Eric broke the silence just as the printer shot some papers out of it.

"I'm assuming those are the results?" Eric asked flatly

"Yeah" Ryan replied handing them to Eric without looking at them

"Thanks" Eric said reading the results as he made his way out of the trace lab.

Ryan just shook his head and looked back through the microscope just as the elevator dinged making him look up to see who it was.

The elevator dinged and she looked up as the doors opened. She stepped out of the elevator and started towards Horatio's office…

Ryan watched as she walked off the elevator and towards Horatio's office.

I thought I had already met everyone? He thought

She had dark red almost red-brown hair and dark blue eyes. She noticed him watching her, and she smiled slightly and he looked back down at the trace sample that he was supposed to be analyzing

She smiled slightly when she noticed the short brown haired guy watching her curiously. It's like he was trying to figure her out just by watching. She continued to walk turning her attention to the fast approaching Eric

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked

"Have you seen H?" He asked glancing around the room

"He's not here?" She asked "I was just going to talk to him"

Eric looked just behind her to see that Horatio was in the trace lab talking with Ryan.

"Hey I need to go" Eric said moving around her and walking towards the trace lab

Ryan looked up when he heard the door to the trace lab open and noticed that Horatio had entered the lab.

"Mr. Wolfe…"

_Here we go again. I'm not Speed. I know he knows that but still…_

"Mr. Wolfe!" Horatio said getting Ryan to turn his attention away from the red headed girl that he didn't even know he turned his attention to and towards himself.

"Sorry H" Ryan said quietly

"Do you have the results?" Horatio asked ignoring the incident that just happened for now

"I gave them to Eric" Ryan replied

"Alright thanks Mr. Wolfe" Horatio said as he turned to leave the trace lab "Mr. Wolfe try and keep your eyes to yourself"

"H I don't know what you're talking about" Ryan said nervously

"Keep your eyes off her or I'll place a bullet between your eyes" Horatio said warningly just as Eric came back into the trace lab

"H I got the results" Eric said looking at the two of them curiously "Everything okay?"

"Mr. Wolfe and I were chatting" Horatio said smiling as he left the lab

"What was that about?" Eric said curiously

"He told me to keep my eyes off of that red head over there" Ryan said looking over to where the red head had her head down on the table in front of her sleeping soundly

"I would listen to Horatio" Eric said looking at the red head

"Anyways who's going to wake her up?" Ryan asked not taking his eyes off of her

"Usually Speed would, but now H would do it" Eric said pulling a air horn out of the one of the draws beside him

Eric walked towards the other side of the trace lab and stood beside the sleeping red head and then pushed down the button on the top of the air horn making it go off loudly.

"SPEED WHAT THE HELL!" She said shooting out of her seat. She looked around and realized speed wasn't there but Eric was "Oh…"

"Need a minute" Eric replied putting the blow horn away

She nodded and he walked over to where Ryan was working and trying not to laugh.

Eric and Ryan chatted some more as she regained her composure. Eric laughed and left the trace lab a new folder in hand, and Ryan was still laughing.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to where Ryan Wolfe was working on analyzing some trace evidence and where Eric just was.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked flatly making him look up "Ryan?"

"Dani?" he replied a smile spreading across his face

"Ryan Wolfe" Ryan said smiling

"Danika Caine" Dani replied

_Once Upon a Time two CSIs fell in love_

_But one has an overprotective father_

_The other one is OCD_

_No one knew_

_That this is only just the beginning…_


	3. The Proposal

Once upon a time in sunny Miami Dade County, actually the Miami Dade Crime Lab…

Dani was standing at the front desk a case file open in front of her and papers and crime scene photos were scattered around her on the counters.

"Hey Dani what are you doing tonight?" Calliegh asked standing next to her at the front desk

"Hoping to avoid a string of long, serious, conversations why?" Dani replied not looking up from the case file in front of her

"Do you want to have a girl's night tonight?" Calliegh asked "It'll be fun we'll watch chick flicks, drink wine, and laugh at Eric's occasional drunken comments"

"Sounds like fun when should I come over?" Dani asked putting all the papers and crime scene photos back into the case file and closing the file.

"After work?' Calliegh replied

"Sounds like a plan" Dani said "See you then"

"Alright see you then" Calliegh said smiling then turning towards the ballistics lab leaving Dani standing alone in the middle of the lab as Ryan approached.

"Hey Dani what are you doing tonight?" he asked

"Girl's night with Calliegh and drunk Eric why?" She asked

"There's a carnival in town and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" He said "but I can see that you are already busy"

"I can just do girl's night with Calliegh tomorrow and we can go to the carnival together tonight" She said

"Alright" he replied smiling and she did as well

Ryan walked around her and towards the elevator and Dani headed to the Ballistics Lab to talk to Calliegh.

"Hey Calliegh?" Dani asked walking into the lab and Calliegh looked up from the computer screen that was currently running a bullet through IBIS for their current case.

"Hey what's up?" She asked smiling

"How about we do girls night tomorrow night?" Dani asked

"Sure that's fine" Calliegh said just as her computer beeped that it had a match

"Alright thanks" Dani said turning and leaving the Ballistics Lab as Horatio walked in

She was walking down the hall an open case file in her hands when she heard footsteps walking beside her and she looked up only to notice that it was none other than Eric Delko.

"Hey Dani what are you doing tonight?" Eric asked

"Huh I've been asked that a lot today" she said thoughtfully "is it like everyone asks what I'm doing tonight day or something"

"Ha Ha very funny" Eric said sarcastically "you didn't answer my question"

"I'm going to the carnival with Ryan" She said "happy now?"

"You're seriously going to the carnival with Wolfe?" Eric asked

"Yes what's the big deal?" she asked knowing exactly what the big deal was

"Nothing" Eric said turning and walking away quickly and Dani just shook her head

~That night~

Dani and Ryan had spent a few hours at the carnival and were now walking on the beach as the sun began to set casting an orange glow onto the water.

"How did Calliegh take it?" He asked

"Take what?" she asked glancing over at him

"You backing out of girl's night?" He asked again

"One, I didn't back out I changed it to tomorrow and Two, she was completely fine with it" She replied back "The one you should be worried about is Delko"

"Why?" he asked and she laughed

"It's a well-known fact that he likes me and he got jealous when I told him I was going out with you tonight" she replied "not that he'll ever admit to it"

The sun was almost completely set now and the lights on the carnival rides came on and once the sky turned completely black the carnival began to launch fireworks into the sky. They continued to walk for a while then Ryan stopped and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he got down on one knee

"oh my god" she said as her took her hand and she put her other hand over her mouth in shock

"Danika Marie Caine will you marry me?" he asked as more fireworks went off

_Once upon a time_

_One chapter ends_

_And another begins…_


	4. Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time in Miami Dade County more specifically the Miami Dade Crime Lab...

Someone softly knocked at the door and Horatio didn't look up and someone knocked again this time a little bit louder.

"Come in" Horatio said still going through the paperwork on his desk

Ryan came in and sat down in one of the chairs across from Horatio's desk.

"H can I talk to you for a minute?" Ryan asked politely

Horatio stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"Sure" Horatio said looking back down and continuing to work on paperwork.

Ryan didn't say anything and Horatio glanced up at him and smiled slightly and then spoke.

"Mr. Wolfe contrary to your popular belief I don't have all day"

"Sorry H" Ryan replied nervously

Horatio continued to work and Ryan finally spoke

"D-Did y-you know that Dani is pregnant?" Ryan asked making Horatio's head snap up and Ryan flinch

Horatio didn't say anything but glared at Ryan and Ryan looked down at the ground before he spoke again.

"Anything else Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked calmly but watching him carefully

"Well…" Ryan started quietly "I asked her to marry me"

Horatio's glare became more intense as he stared down Ryan

"You have 5 seconds to leave my office, or I'll place a bullet between your eyes" Horatio said and Ryan stood up and ran out of the office and towards the trace lab.

Ryan entered the trace lab and ran right by Eric who was analyzing evidence for the current case and still had time to smile at Ryan when he ran by.

"Is someone out to get the big bad wolfe?" Eric asked intending it to be funny but it made Ryan wince

"You could say that" Ryan said hiding behind Eric who was still laughing

"Who's out to get you wolfe?" Eric asked noticing Horatio coming down the stairs from his office and towards the trace lab, and Ryan noticed as well and tried to hide more behind Eric, but failed.

"Horatio" Ryan said quickly but quietly

Eric stopped laughing and turned to face him "you're not serious are you?"

"I'm dead serious" Ryan said as he spotted Dani and so did Horatio

"What did you do to get him to want you dead?" Eric asked turning around to finish analyzing the evidence.

"Dani" Ryan said quickly and Eric looked up from the evidence under the microscope and turned to face him

"What did you do to her? Did you hurt her?" Eric asked quickly and Ryan tried to reply but couldn't

Eric grabbed Ryan by the shirt collar and pinned him to the nearby wall and Eric's brown eyes glared Ryan down.

"Is she dead?" Eric asked and once again Ryan couldn't reply

"Wolfe where is her body?" Eric asked tightening his grip on Ryan's shirt collar making Ryan wince

"Where is it?" Eric demanded

"Heading towards Horatio's office" Ryan said and Eric released his grip and whirled around to see that Ryan was right.

Before Ryan could stop him Eric stormed out of the trace lab and towards Horatio's office leaving Ryan alone in the lab with the evidence.

"Great" Ryan mumbled as he put on a pair of gloves and then went to finish analyzing the evidence that Eric left behind noting that once again his OCD got the best of him, and that today was going to be a really long day.

_Once Upon a Time_

_There was only one thing left to say_

_The end…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: guess what we have finally reached the end! Please leave us a review and tell us what you think of this story and if you would a like a sequel or not. Thanks so much to all those that followed and reviewed and added this story to their favorites it means a lot and please check out our other stories!**  
><em>

_**~DessaandKozakura**_


End file.
